A tea story
by supercibs
Summary: A SasuHina fan fic. , Romantic, some drama. Post War I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM Lemons included
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction 06/14/2013

Set a year after the war, Sasuke was accepted and returned to the hidden leaf village.

It was a calm and quiet morning in the Uchiha rubble. Their were currently four occupants. Sasuke, and the rest of team Taka, Karin Jugo and Suigetsu. The three stayed all in one large building. Where as Sasuke stayed in his family's original house feeling closer to Itachi. Sasuke began to start his day he had training with Naruto later in the day. Sasuke does not normally leave the uchiha rubble due to glares and the hatred in people's eyes, even though he has no intent of doing anything. Sasuke got dressed, in his regular clothes with his sword. He walked out of the house and saw Jugo waiting for him. " Good morning Sasuke-san." Sasuke didn't particularly like his old team, except for him. " Good morning Jugo, what awakes you so early this morning?" Jugo slowly stood and stated, " Suigetsu is now seeing Karin and I did not really appreciate where things were going so I was wondering if I could accompany you to breakfast." Sasuke scoffed at the thought of Karin and Suigetsu, at least it would get her of his back he thought. " Sure, I am not much of a breakfast person but I know a café in the village." They made their way slowly walking and having small talk. When they arrived at the café Sasuke saw a similar person working as a waitress. " Good morning Hinata, why is such royalta of the Hyuga like yourself working as a waitress?" Hinata blushed her checks red with embarrassment. " Oh I am friends with the owner, he needed help so I was happy to." Hinata slowly eyed Sasuke, she had not realized how attractive he had become when he was away and became a man. Looking at his bold muscles, and then looked at his face. His shargingan red with hatred (or so she thought) Sasuke saw her looking at his eyes and deactivated them. She cocked her head to she side as if asking why. Sasuke stated, " It's a fairness, you do not have bakugan engaged so why should I have mine?" Hinata smiled that Sasuke was comfortable enough with her to do so. She knew that meant a lot to him. As she was lost in thought Jugo's stomach started to growl. He apologized to Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata started to laugh saying, " Oh no need to apologize your at a café, it's my fault I am your waitress what do you want?" She smiled at him. Jugo quickly ordered his breakfast. When she turned to Sasuke for the same question. He simply wanted hot tea. As Hinata walked away Sasuke could not help but look as Hinata's body swayed to and fro. Sasuke could not believe it but his eyes were glued to her. He waved it off as hormones though. Jugo looked questionably at Sasuke, " As long as I have known you, you have never disengaged your Sharingan, why do it around this girl?" Sasuke suddenly snapped out of his trance, and tried to say calmly, " It's early, I trust her, nobody is out so I don't have to worry about anything" Jugo wanted to debate but he knew not to push his luck, as sasuke was not a morning person. Hinata quietly came back with Jugo's food and with Sasuke's tea. They thanked her, as Hinata turned to leave Jugo grabbed her arm, " Ms. Hyuga if you are not busy, around one we are having lunch Sasuke and I at the Uchiha residence, we would like to invite you over so we can enjoy your company." Hinata blushed she thought to herself, " Having lunch with the infamous Sasuke Uchiha! I don't know Sasuke did not ask, Jugo did…" Sasuke looked very shocked about Jugo's request. Hinata saw and asked if it is alright with him, "Absolutely you helped me most during the war, your one of the only people in this village that does not treat me like a devil. Your always welcomed in my house due to that." Hinata blushed incredibly after that. " Oh I will see what I can do then, I would love to join the two of you there." She then turned to go back to work. Jugo just sat their smiling. Sasuke quietly thanked him for doing that.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke and Jugo left the small café. It was still very early probably around Five Thirty that morning.

Jugo said, " Well, we should go to the store when it opens and get some food."

Sasuke was about to ask why when he remembered they had lunch with Hinata. He agreed and they started making their way to a convenience store. Sasuke quickly re engaged his sharingan; Jugo's scoff being heard in the background. When they reached the store, the old lady just opened. She saw Sasuke and Jugo and started to shake. It was obvious that she was quite scared, she heard the things he did, the way he killed Danzo without mercy.

" I am not going to hurt you, I merely need to purchase food." Sasuke stated calmly.

The old lady was hesitant but she walked back into her store giving them permission to come inside and get what they need. Jugo made his way to the food department while Sasuke stood and looked at the photos against the wall. Sasuke did not know anything about cooking, Jugo always did that for them when they needed it, which was not often. As Sasuke was looking at the pictures he saw one of interest, Itachi and an old man shaking hands. The old lady noticed this quickly.

" He was oh so fond of your older brother, my husband was. He always loved when he came in to buy things. He also loved seeing you when you were young. He was sad to learn when you left to go to Orchimaru. "

" Did you know Itachi?"

" No, only my Husband I did not know anything of either of you, only what I heard. I only took over this shop, when he passed."

" Oh. I am sorry to hear that. How recent was it?"

" During Pain's invasion."

Sasuke heard about that event, it correlated near the time he found out about the truth of Itachi. He heard that it had been quite bad that even Naruto took a beating until… until… Hinata stepped in and saved him. Sasuke suddenly became very sadden by this, even though he may or may not have intrest the fact that she was and probably only would be interested in the dobe made him upset. It took all he had not to engage his EMS and burn the place down. Jugo noticed a change in Sasuke's chakara.

" Sasuke can you come here a second please."

What now, Sasuke wondered, he was upset and did not wish to hear about what Jugo wanted, but he sighed and went to Jugo.

" What do you want?"

" Why did you become suddenly sad, I could've sworn I was about to see you smile when we were walking into here."

" She likes the Dobe and I have no chance."

" Dobe? She?"

" Hinata and Naruto."

" Oh, I would not give up hope, I felt her heart warm up to you and I think she may have a crush on you."

Sasuke blushed; it was only slight but, still a blush. It made him happy of anybody to know these things, surprisingly it would be Jugo. They paid for their items and made their way back to the Uchiha complex. Jugo gave Sasuke the bags, and slowly turned to go back to the house he shared with their other two teammates. Jugo slowly turned,

" I will see you at one Sasuke."

" See you at one Jugo."

Sasuke walked back to his large house, and stepped in. Deactivating his sharingan and putting the bags down. He looked at the large clock and it showed 8: 30. Sasuke decided to take a walk to his makeshift memorial for Itachi and the rest of the Uchiha's he sat down with his legs crossed. He silently prayed.

"Itachi, if you were here would you push me to go after Hinata. She may make me happy and one of the only people to make me feel."

" Father, would you give your blessing to me dating a Hyuga, even though are clans seem to clash and compete. If it made your boy happy."

" Mother, (this is where tears started to come down) would you laugh and smile when you see that I am bringing a girl home with me. Would you like her?"

Sasuke wiped his tears and thought this was insane of him, all of this emotion all over a simple meeting at a café.

" Ha the mighty and infamous Sasuke Uchiha crying over meeting a girl he likes at a café." He thought to himself.

In his silent praying and when he deactivated his sharingan he was oblivious to his surroundings. He did not notice Hinata sitting next to him in silence almost as if she was praying with him. When Sasuke opened his eyes and looked next to him he nearly had a heart attack. Hinata smiled at him,

" I am sorry if I seem disrespectful to you in any way, I got off work early this morning, and I had nothing to do so I thought I would come early and maybe catch up with you, I saw you were not at your house so I walked down this road and saw you praying so I joined you. "

Sasuke was stunned, never had anybody ever prayed with him. Not even Jugo had sat down to do so. It just then clicked that she saw him cry, and the whole prayer sessions today was about her. He blushed deeply. Hinata saw this and her smile went away.

" Oh I am sorry if I angered you, uhh I guess I will see you later then. Sorry again Sasuke."

" Please don't leave," Sasuke stammered standing up. " You did not anger me, you just made me a little more reverent then I usually am, please follow me back to my house."

He reached how and helped pull Hinata up. They slowly walked back to his house. When they got there she saw the grocery bags and started to pry through them.

" Is this what we are having for lunch?" She asked

" Yes mam, Jugo is cooking for us." He said as he sat down on his couch.

Hinata made her way and sat on the chair across from the couch.

" Do you want some team Hinata?"

" Oh no, I only drink it with my meals." She smiled warmly

" So how have you been, I only saw you during the war and you were the best help for me out there." He said almost smiling now.

" Oh I have been great, the war caused me to grow up in a lot of ways."

" Oh really? Like how if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well it made me realize that the person I thought I was in love with I really wasn't. "

Sasuke's heart almost stopped right then and there. Was she saying that she no longer like the dobe? Maybe Jugo did have it right? Hinata noticed his sudden silence.

" So how have you been Sasuke, I know it must be hard to you getting use to living back in the hidden leaf."

" It is, people look at me like the devil, and treat me worse usually." He pulled up his sleeve where someone had tried to burn his wrist. There was a burn mark across it.

Hinata gasped. Stood up and rushed forward and sat next to Sasuke on the couch. She started to examine it more closely. When she sat down she smelt Sasuke and it was almost addicting. She breathed in and thought if only he liked me, it would never happen though. Little to her knowledge Sasuke thought the same of her. She put her small hands on his wrist.

" These are really bad. " She said turning and flipping his wrist.

" It's okay I just now know who my real friends are don't I."

Their eyes met and a spark ignited. They started to move closer to each other. Their lips meeting slowly. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but to the two of them it seemed like an eternity. Hinata blushed heavily and so did Sasuke.

" I am sorry, I don't know what came over me." He said amazed.

" Don't be. I wanted you to do that; since we met at the café I could not get my mind off of you. Granted I did not want to."

Jugo entered the building. Hinata started to blush even more now. Jugo saw the two of them close together. He smiled,

" I hope I am not intruding on any special moment." He said slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

" Of course not, Jugo!" Hinata said sliding up and straitening her clothes.

Sasuke was sad for her to leave him, but he understood why she did. He to slowly got up from his place to walk into the kitchen where Jugo was preparing to cook. Hinata was looking at what Jugo was cooking reluctantly….

" It's tomato soup, Ms. Hyuga. I hope you will enjoy it when it is finished." Jugo said slowly.

" Tomato soup? Hmm isn't that Sasuke's favorite soup?"

" Why yes, yes it is. Sasuke says I make the second best. Only behind his mother's." Jugo said reluctantly.

" Oh. Well your going to have to teach me some time." She said happily.

Sasuke joined Hinata at the table. The two of them still blushing from their previous kiss. Jugo smiled at the two happy that Sasuke found somebody to make him happy. Just then when Jugo turned he saw it, a smile. Jugo has never seen Sasuke smile, he almost wept for joy when he saw it too. Hinata looked up at Sasuke as well and saw the brief smile that was on his face. She thought to herself,

" First I see him cry, then we kiss, now he is smiling. Man I am on a roll today! Who would think little old Hinata would be kissing the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. Who would think I would make him smile."

It brought a huge smile to her own face. She was very happy about it, just then she remembered that Sasuke had two other members besides Jugo.

" Sasuke, didn't you have two other teammates with you when you returned from the war." She asked slowly.

" Why yes he did, Karin and Suigetsu. They are busy today though so they shall not be joining. To be brief I have to go see hokage Sama soon, so after I finish cooking I will need to leave." Jugo said quickly and apologetically.

Sasuke thought to himself, "so this means it will be him, Hinata, and a pot of tomato soup. Could this day get any better?"

Hinata was happy and sad to see Jugo go. Happy because then it would be just the two of them sad, because she actually enjoyed Jugo's company. Jugo served the pair and then left the Uchiha estate. After they heard the door close she saw Sasuke get up.

" Is something the matter Sasuke?" She asked

" Not at all, I just remembered that you enjoy tea with your meals." He said grabbing two cups.

Sasuke prepared the tea; Hinata slowly got up and hugged Sasuke from behind. Sasuke blushed heavily. He felt her sweet embrace and her gentle and sweet smelling breath on him.

Hinata whispered to him, " Sasuke, to many you are the re incarnation of the devil, to very few your friend. Do you know you are to me?"

Sasuke breathed in having no idea where this is going, " No, how about you enlighten me?"

" Mine." She said forcefully.

She had never been aggressive in anything, but the way he acted around her, she could care less. She wanted him to be her's and only her's. The two stood there for quite some time in the peace and silence, it was not awkward between the two yet almost perfect.

" So that means I am going to have to meet your father then?" Sasuke said slowly.

" Well, that can happen whenever you are ready too. I don't care what he or any one else thinks for that matter your mine." She said quickly.

Sasuke laughed and pulled Hinata in to him.

" Of course I am my angel. Now lets go eat, the soup and tea are getting cold."

They returned to the table and enjoyed a nice meal. When they were getting up however, Hinata spilled some cool tea on herself.

" Oh no, I made a mess I am so sorry Sasuke-kun!" She said quickly afraid of his anger.

" Don't worry about the mess, are you okay? Was the tea hot?" He said with concern in his eyes.

" No, it was cooled, I am sticky though, sorry to cut it short I should go home and wash so this does not ruin my clothing." She said huffing sad to leave.

" I could run you a bath and give you clothing, that is if you would like me to and are comfortable with it." He said blushing.

" Oh that sounds amazing thank you so much Sasuke- kun."

Sasuke then got up to go run the bath for her, he made sure everything was prepared, towel running warm water, soap everything. Then it was a matter of choosing clothes.

" Hinata" He yelled down the stairs.

" Yes?"

" Come up here and choose what you want to wear."

Hinata blushed, she Hinata Hyuga was going to wear something Uchiha she didn't know why but the thought felt good to her. She quickly ran up the stairs to meet Sasuke.

" You can chose whatever you like from my mother's closet if you would like, or you could wear something of mine too if you would prefer." Sasuke said offering

Hinata thought to herself, " Wow, he really cares for me, so much in fact that he is willing to offer me his mothers clothing for me to wear… "

She spoke up and asked, " Do you have a kimono with a large Uchiha symbol on the back?"

Sasuke's eyes went wide; she wanted to wear a Uchiha kimono? She knew how to drive him crazy!

" Of course you can! I will be right back with it!"

Sasuke then went into the room and started going through his mother's closet. He somehow thought to himself that she was smiling down at him. He got what he was looking for and returned to Hinata.

" Here you go I will be waiting downstairs for you Hinata."

She grabbed it blushing, " Thank you Sasuke kun."

She entered into the bathing room. Sasuke returned downstairs. He then heard his door open. Did Jugo return already? He thought to himself.

" Sasuke, are you here or did you already run of with the Dobe?" Karin said yelling through the house.

" WHO THE HELL IS THAT!?" Hinata asked herself.

" Karin what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Suigetsu?" He said with concern in his voice.

"Oy I am here!" Boomed Suigetsu

" Oh it's just his team mates." Hinata breathed a sigh of relief.

" Why are you two here?" Sasuke asked again.

" First you try to kill me, now you want me out of your house *** huff * **Geez Sasuke I knew you would never be able to love somebody. That's why I got Suigetsu. Hey, is that a bath running? Did we interrupt on Bathy Wathy time or is that Jugo up there taking a shower?" Karin asked mockingly.

" No, Jugo is with Lady Hokage. Hinata- kun eat lunch with me and spilt some tea, and is bathing now." Sasuke said.

" Hinata- **KUN! WHO THE HELL IS THAT?**" Karin said yelling now.

That is when a small fragile body started to walk down the stairs, dressed in the Uchiha Kimono. She smiled to Karin,

" That would be me, you must be Karin."

Karin, Suigetsu, and Sasuke's eyes bulged out at the sight of her. Sasuke thought she was the most beautiful thing ever. Suigetsu just liked what he saw, and then Karin; well Karin was pissed to say the least. Sasuke stood up and went over to where Hinata was standing and hugged her passionately.

He whispered in her ear. " You look absolutely beautiful you look amazing in navy and red."

Karin then was visibly fuming. Sasuke turned around, with a serious face and engaging not sharingan but EMS.

" She is my angel, if you or anyone else hurts her, I will obliterate them from the face of this planet, do I make myself clear?" Sasuke said warningly.

Hinata thought to herself,

"Wow, Sasuke sure does care about me a lot… he loves me doesn't he!" She blushed at the mere thought.

Karin then calmed down knowing Sasuke was serious. He disengaged his EMS, and stood next to Hinata with his arm around her. That is when Suigetsu piped up,

" Sasuke if she is your angel, then she is your angel. All we came over for was to eat lunch with you. "

It wasn't like him to be serious. Though he understood when he saw Sasuke smile.

" There is tomato soup on the oven" Sasuke said slowly.

He turned to Hinata and kissed her slowly. Hinata and Sasuke shared a gentle moment together. She could get use to kissing his soft lips, and Sasuke could get use to her being around his house with him as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Karin and Suigetsu looked at one another for a minute. Then they looked back at Sasuke and Hinata. They both thought to themselves,

" _Is that really our Sasuke Uchiha kissing a girl? Is he sick?"_

Sasuke slowly let go of Hinata's lips, as they needed to finish their business with Sasuke's former teammates. Hinata wanted to just keep kissing, to make sure that Karin knew he was hers. She still clutched onto Sasuke's waist.

" So, unless our little kiss ruined your appetite, I can re heat the soup and you to can enjoy Jugo's cooking." Sasuke said slowly.

" Could you please? I mean if it wasn't Jugo's cooking we would leave, but you know how much I love Rock Mans cooking." Suigetsu said laughing.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, Hinata still clutching onto his waist, and took the pan of soup. He quickly made hand signs and his hands grew red with heat. Hinata stared at him in amazement. Sasuke said the pan down, and got two bowls and served them. Also heating up one cup of tea.

" Oh, well its at least nice to know you remember I liked tea with my meals." Karin Huffed.

Hinata was getting angry with Karin, how dare she talk like that to her Sasuke! She was about to say something, when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. It helped her calm down a lot. Suigetsu started to laugh loudly when he saw the action.

" What's so funny?" Hinata practically squeaked out.

" Nothing, its just funny. To see a devil and his angel." Suigetsu calmly stated.

" _Hm. A devil and his angel, is that what people are going to say about us? Are we even going to tell anybody outside the Uchiha compound about us? I have so many questions about this." _Hinata wondered to herself.

The pair left the Uchiha estate once they finished their meal. Karin and Hinata were not going to get along well. That much was obvious. Once the door closed Sasuke sat down on his couch. Hinata sat down next to him and leaning in on his shoulder.

" Do you really want to be with me, as they said I'm practically a devil, and you, you're an angel…" Sasuke said slowly.

" Don't ever say that, I don't care what anybody says your mine forever."

Sasuke smiled and started to kiss her. The pair's lips were made for each other. Suddenly Hinata left Sasuke's lips, and moved down to his throat. She began to suck hoping to leave a mark.

" What are you trying to do?" He said laughing.

" I told you. Your mine, I am marking you so no one get's that confused. I don't know if you want anyone to know, but I want people to know you're off the market."

Sasuke smiled, " Of course I want people to know were together. I just don't know how to announce it."

" How about tomorrow night we have a party and we announce it then?"

An alarm went off alerting Sasuke that it was near time to go and train with Naruto. Sasuke slapped the alarm clock. He sighed deeply.

" I have to go train with the Dobe. I wish I could stay here and be with you, but he would never leave me a lone if I don't go."

Hinata smiled at him understanding, " Its fine, I am working at the café for the graveyard shift, I will go home and sleep, will you come see me at work tonight though?"

" Of course, your clothes are clean now by the way. You may want to change so your father doesn't get the wrong idea. "

" Oh yeah. That might help our situation huh." Hinata said standing up to go change.

" I am going to go change into my workout clothes. You go and use the bathhouse. I will meet you outside when you are done." He said smiling

" Ok"

The two parted to go their separate ways. Sasuke went into his room to change. He found his sleeveless red and navy Uchiha tank. He took his shirt off and looked into the mirror. Where Sasuke was sucking on his throat., it left a mark that anyone who knew Sasuke would notice almost immediately. He laughed and threw on his black chino shorts.

" _She sure did mark me. I am just head over heels for that woman." _He thought to himself.

Hinata went into the bathhouse and changed out of the Uchiha kimono, and into her regular clothes. She missed wearing the Uchiha symbol, but she knew it was for the best for right now. She walked out of the bathhouse and set the kimono on a chair she walked out of the house and saw Sasuke waiting for her. She saw him smile looking at her. She quickly blushed; she knew Sasuke thought she looked beautiful. Sasuke was about to comment, but she pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for a few moments. He let her lips slide off his. He locked his house, and grabbed Hinata by the hand. They began to walk away. As they reached the gate of the Uchiha compound he let go.

" This is where we part ways for now. I wish I could walk you home, but I don't think that is the right decision as of right now." He said, sadness in his voice.

" Don't look so sad. You will see me soon. " She said kissing his cheek.

She turned to walk back to the Hyuga compound.

" _She is my angel and she is beautiful, she is perfect for me." _ He thought to himself.

" _He is mine, and he is perfect for me, I don't care what anyone says." _She thought to herself.

Sasuke began to walk to where he was to meet Naruto. He smiled thinking about the past few hours. As he was walking in more to the village, people were looking at him strange. He had a bump on his throat and he was smiling. That's when Kakashi noticed him.

" _Is that Sasuke? He is smiling, and he has a hickey on his throat. Well this should be interesting." _The copycat ninja said to himself.

Kakashi hopped down from where he was to cut Sasuke off. Sasuke's smile faded from his face.

" Ah where did that smile go? Was it for someone else and not I?" He asked jokingly.

" What do you want Sensei? I have to go train with the Dobe." Sasuke said hoping his voice remained calm.

" Well, you do know you have a hickey on your throat right?" He asked, " Is it from that Karin girl who is on your team."

Sasuke Laughed at that. " No, Karin did not give this to me. She is far more special to me."

" Oh, so who is the lucky girl?" He asked.

" We are having a party tomorrow night, stop by and find out for yourself for right now though. You will have to wait." Sasuke said pushing past Kakashi.

Kakashi just laughed. Sasuke began to walk to the training field. When he got there he sighed to himself at what he saw.

" _Dammit! Sakura is here with the Dobe to train! Well, this should be eventful." _Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto saw Sasuke and rushed at him. Smiling all the way Sakura following him.

" SASUKE YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto screamed.

Naruto then noticed the mark on Sasuke's throat.

" What's this?" He asked poking at Hinata's mark.

" **IS THAT A HICKEY? WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THAT!?" **Sakura screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

/ This is I guess AU because Neji is still alive./

The scream could be heard throughout the village. Hinata was just arriving home and couldn't help but smile and laugh.

" _Ha. He is mine, and she is going to be pissed. Sasuke loves me and I love him. Tommrow night should be fun… ugh I just wish I was with him now." _Hinata thought to herself blushing.

Back at the training field, Naruto and Sakura were examining the mark. Sakura was angry beyond measure. Although Naruto was quite happy to see Sasuke finally find someone who appreciated him in that manner.

" Was it that Karin bitch who gave you this?"

" No, I have a girlfriend, and no it is not Karin." Sasuke said slowly.

" Sakura, I am sure when the time is right Sasuke and whoever is lucky to have him will tell us." Naruto said smiling.

" _Wow, the Dobe actually understands what's going on. He is going to talk to me after training though I know it." _Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura calmed down, and tried to settle herself. She lost Sasuke but life is going to be ok. As long as she is still in his life. She will be fine. She huffed and went back to the actual training ground. Naruto and Sasuke slowly made there way over.

" So, after were done training, were going to have to talk, you know this right?" Naruto asked slowly.

" Yeah, I figured as much." Sasuke scoffed.

The training went on, Sakura was a tad bit more aggressive, but it was good for her. The trio of Team seven were exhausted. Sakura left early not wanting to stick around to hear the conversation that was about to happen. Naruto laughed and sat down on a stump. As Sasuke sat down next to him.

" So who is the lucky lady that caught the infamous Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto asked joking.

" Well, it's a little Hyuga girl, who is my angel."

" Hanabi?"

" No, Hinata" Sasuke said calmly.

" HINATA?! Really? Good for you two. I am really happy that you to make each other happy. "

" Thank you Naruto, now I just need Sakura to calm down and understand what's going on. She truly makes me happy."

" I will talk to Sakura. So when are you two going to make the announcement? Or are you going to make the announcement?"

" Were going to make the announcement, I want to make sure every guy in this village and every where else knows that she is MY Angel." Sasuke said forcefully.

Naruto laughed. " So when is it going to happen?"

" Tomorrow night were throwing a party, I am also seeing her tonight."

" Well make sure your protected Sasuke, I am pretty sure Mr. Hyuga and Neji would kill you if something were to happen." Naruto said seriously.

Sasuke scoffed at the statement, " Haven't you ever heard of waiting until marriage, since were both formal clans, and she is the heir, there is no going around it."

" Oh, ok. Well hate to keep you to separated, you should probably go home and shower."

The two got up and went their separate ways. Sasuke walked back to the Uchiha compound to go take a shower. He saw Jugo waiting on his doorstep again.

" Sasuke, is that a hickey on your throat?" Jugo asked quietly.

Sasuke blushed at that comment. " Yea, Hinata gave it to me, to mark me as hers."

" She isn't really aggressive except when it comes to you huh?"

" Yeah, so why are you here?"

" Well Karin and Suigetsu wont stop doing nasty things with one another so… "

Sasuke shuddered at that comment. He told Jugo to come on in.

" I have to take a shower and go up and hang out at the café, with Hinata. Your welcome to stay here or come with me."

" I will just stay here for an hour or two then make my way back. Thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke went up the stairs to get ready. As he went up he saw the Uchiha kimono properly folded. The Uchiha symbol sticking out, as it should. Sasuke just smiled to himself. He ran the bath and got in. Thinking about the day's events.

" _Itachi, am I making you proud that I finally found someone? If I have a son I will name him after you."_

Sasuke's eyes went wide after he thought that. Did he really want to start a family with this girl? They just started to date that day. Yes, yes he does. He loves her she is his angel. He slowly cleansed himself. He got up and got dressed wearing a purple button up with a black Uchiha Symbol on the back. Some tan chino shorts. He went down. Jugo laughed.

" What's funny? Do I look bad?" Sasuke asked concerned.

" No, but your dressing up to meet Hinata." Jugo said

Sasuke blushed and said his goodbyes then started to walk toward the café. When go there he looked it and saw Neji yelling at Hinata. Sasuke started to get very angry, but then he realized he had to calm down in order to help with whatever is going on.

" Hinata, you have only been dating one day with that, with that Devil. You already kissed him."

" Neji, he is mine, please don't try to take him away. He makes me happy."

Sasuke didn't say anything; he entered the building and walked up. Wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist and holding her hands. Sasuke looked into Neji's eyes,

" Even a devil needs an Angel. She is my angel Neji. I will never hurt her, if I do you can kill me." Sasuke stated calmly.

" Uchiha my business is yet to be done with Hinata. I am not even concerning you yet. If you could please remove your arms from around Hinata's waist, that would be great."

Sasuke did no such thing just sighing and putting his head on Hinata's shoulder blade. Hinata blushed as he did this. All rage she felt toward Neji fled the moment he came into contact with her. Neji's eyes went wide at the sight.

" It's almost if somehow you two are made for each other, I will no longer pursue to break the two of you up."

He quickly left. Sasuke pulled Hinata into a booth with him. They began to kiss slowly. When Hinata started to cry.

" Did I do something wrong, did I hurt you? Oh no, I am so sorry." Sasuke said worryingly.

Hinata laughed and began to kiss Sasuke again, " I just don't want to be without you again. Please never leave me again."

" Anything for my angel." Sasuke said between kisses.

Sasuke blushed and said, " I love you Hinata."

Hinata's eyes went wide and she blushed. " Sasuke I love you too, you're mine."

/ Small chapter I know, I am sorry. Please Review this is my first fanfic and I want it to be good!/


	6. Chapter 6

/ There is going to be a partial lemon towards the end of this, and then a full lemon comprising most of the next chapter…/

As Hinata claimed Sasuke as his, time started to move in slow motion. Capturing the couple, the devil and his angel in this moment. Finally admitting to what they feel. Their lips intertwined as they started to passionately kiss one another. Hinata groaned at the feeling of Sasuke. She tried making it into Sasuke's lap but the booth would not allow it. Sasuke smiled at her need to be closer.

**THE NEXT DAY **

Sasuke woke up and stretched, he actually woke up with a smile on his face. All because of his angel, Hinata. Tonight they were coming out to everybody in the village at a dinner party. Sasuke could not wait because then they could be together in public for all to see that Hinata was his. Sasuke got up and got ready for the day, training with the Dobe then coming home showering then picking up Hinata. The day went by quickly. It was time to pick up Hinata and go to the party. When Sasuke started to walk towards the Hyuga complex he saw Hinata waiting for him smiling. She looked beautiful; she was wearing a navy kimono that was very form fitting. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand and started their way to the BBQ place. All the others were there, they would make their message when they got there. Hinata was very nervous, but Sasuke was happy.

" Sasuke-kun, do you think they will be mad?"

" Yeah, some will, but others will understand and help us out. Do you still want to do this?"

Hinata blushed, " Of course I do! I just hope this night goes quickly."

" I don't, I want to spend as much time with you as possible" Sasuke pecked at Hinata's lips.

Hinata breathed in Sasuke and almost fainted, it was like the man was oozing sexuality. She was going to start moaning if they held this kiss any longer. She blushed and pulled away.

" Did I do something wrong?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

Hinata blushed even harder, " No, I am sorry Sasuke-kun, but if we kissed any longer I would have made a noise…"

Sasuke moved his lips by Hinata's ears and whispered, " After the party I want to make you make that noise if it's ok with you."

Hinata blush went away, she was going to be confident in this. " Sasuke-kun I would love to , just not right now."

The two made there way into the BBQ Diner. Holding hands and laughing, when they stepped in and went to the big round table, all conversation stopped, and all focus turned to the couple.

" Don't tell me your dating that bastard Hinata?" Kaiba asked in an angry tone.

" DON'T CALL HIM A BASTARD! He is mine, and I want you to treat him with respect!" Hinata said in a loud voice.

Most people at the table gasped, Hinata was being very possessive, Shikamaru and Naruto started to laugh very hard.

" Will make a good Uchiha eh?" Shikamaru asked Naruto as if there brains were connected.

" Haha. Yeah!"

Neji looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at Neji, Sasuke raised his brow as if asking what. Neji glared at him then looked at Hinata. Almost as if to say, hand off till marriage.

"_Ha if he only knew what was happening tonight!" _ Sasuke thought to himself with a smirk.

Sakura stood up, and hugged Hinata. She then Hugged Sasuke.

" I am so happy for you two. I know I always wanted to be with Sasuke-kun but I am happy he is happy." She said smiling she then leaned in to Hinata, " If you ever break his heart, which isn't easy, but if you do, there will be hell on Earth. That man has been through enough shit for a thousand people." Sakura whispered into Hinata's ears."

Hinata just smiled at Sakura, " I am glad Sasuke-kun has a friend like you." She said calmly.

The night went on as pleasant as it could be, with Kaiba constantly insulting Sasuke, Hinata yelling at him, and the couple exchanging quick kisses here and there. It was time to leave the party and go on everybody's ways. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hands and led her to the Uchiha rubble. Going to his house.

" Are you sure you want to go through this? I may not be able to stop myself once we start."

" Yes, Sasuke-Kun I want to make you mine." Hinata said blushing.

The two barley got into the door before they attacked one another. Sasuke almost ripping off Hinata's kimono. Before Hinata stopped him with a long passionate kiss.

Sasuke picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. Sasuke ripped off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. Hinata blushed looking over him. He was quite the attractive male. Large muscles and a very attractive figure. Sasuke smirked and laid down pulling Hinata with him. He grabbed Hinata's kimono and yanked on it. Causing Hinata to be clothes less. She blushed and tried to cover herself. Sasuke smiled and kissed her and whispered,

" Don't be ashamed you're the most beautiful girl ever, if your not ready to go all the way I can still please you if you would like."

Hearing that voice caused Hinata to moan. Sasuke growled at it, fueling his fire. He kissed his way down Hinata's collarbone. He latched onto her nipple tugging at it with his teeth; with his hand he played with her other nipple until they both were hard. Sasuke began to suck on her playfully until he heard a loud moan. He smirked and switched to the other breast. Playing around with it. He then kissed his way down to her womanhood.

/ THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I KNOW IT'S A TEASE THE MORE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW THE SOONER THE NEXT CHAPTER IS RELEASED!/


End file.
